


Hollow

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	Hollow

Reaper gasped hard, his throat going dry and raspy when Genji put his hands down onto Reaper’s chest. Zenyatta supported the man, sitting behind him and cradling Reaper’s head against the soft metallic thrumming of his chest.

Soft touches fells like echoes across his body, and as Genji dipped lower, gripping the man’s hips, Reaper groaned, his erection already pressing hard against his pants. He just had to have patience, just hold on Reyes, its so amazing, just hold on…

Palming Reaper through the fabric of his pants, Genji massaged Reaper’s length slowly, running his fingers along until he reached the head, just starting to peak out of the top of Reaper’s pants.

“P-please…please, if you don’t I might a-actually die again…” Reaper begged.

Genji nodded, lightly grinning behind his mask as he tugged Reaper’s pants down, not bothering to undo them properly, and was rewarded with the hardened length on full display, pressed and throbbing in a way that looked near painful against Reaper’s belly.

“Kid, I can tell you n-now. Th-thiis won’t take long for me…” Reaper admitted, already wanting to grab himself and simply finish the job, but then there was Zenyatta, dutifully holding each of his hands. They were held tightly together, and Reaper appreciated the slight bondage it gave, as well as the gentle kisses and nuzzles Zenyatta was dispensing to each knuckle.

Genji took pity on the man, gripping his length tight and stroking it it in several long movements. His precum provided sufficient lubrication, and Reaper was almost embarrassed to admit how worked up he had gotten.

Zenyatta hummed and reached one hand just into the side of Reaper’s mask, ignoring the way the skin was mottled and warped, and sticking two digits into Reaper’s mouth, allowing the sharp fangs to sink into the metal and the long tongue to curl and suckle around his fingers.

Reaper groaned as Genji continued to pump his hard cock, keeping a fast pace, and Reaper’s chest rumbled with a purr.

Reaper felt a sensation in his belly, a stirring he hadn’t felt in a long time, and his body throbbed with the prospect. Zenyatta pressed his two fingers down against Reaper’s tongue, keeping it in place while Reaper gagged and whined around them.

Genji, finally sensing Reaper’s peak, began a slower pace, earning a low growl of warning from Reaper, and immediately began the faster pace again.

Reaper moaned, sucking hard on Zenyatta’s fingers as he came, Genji milking his dick of every last drop as his hips bucked in a spasming movement. It felt so good, so overwhelmingly powerful, consuming his entire body with feeling.

Genji sat back on the balls of his feet, staring over his handiwork as Reaper’s legs continued to tremble, cum splattered across his belly, his body suffering aftershocks of pleasure.

Zenyatta withdrew his fingers, doing his best to avoid the sharp teeth, and settled beside Reaper with folded legs.

“How are you feeling?”

Reaper only groaned, not wanting to reply as he basked in the feeling of afterglow. Soon it would end, and he would feel like a hollow shell of a man once again.

Unless, maybe, these two were for a round two?


End file.
